Enderlox:Over the Brink
by evemornstar
Summary: When,Deadlox discovers a necklace that slowly steals his soul, he leaves team crafted so he won't hurt his friends. this is not to be as the necklace steals the rest of his soul and he turns into Enderlox.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Deadlox POV

_Whispers in the dark, mutters in the night, a shadow in the darkest parts of my mind, whispering, beckoning. _I woke with a jolt. I was lying in my bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. For a while, the only thing I heard was the blood rushing in my ears and my heart thudding like a drum. And slowly, my heart slowed and my breathing set to a regular pace. I threw back the covers and walked to the window. The sun was slowly rising, lighting the sky up with shades of red and orange. Not for the first time, I wondered what my friends were doing. Were they okay? Did they miss me? Would they ever forgive me for abandoning them? The questions swirled around my head like flies, buzzing and irritating me. For I while I stood there, watching the sun rise above the snowy peaks of the mountains I called home. A creeper blast in the distance shattered the early morning tranquility. Stifling a yawn, I shuffled into my bathroom and looked at myself in the cracked mirror. My hair hung over my eyes in dreadlocks and my green eyes were sunk deep into my face with exhaustion. A fine line of stubble had worked its way onto my chin and my cheeks were raw from tears. My tears. I turned away, not able to look anymore, and for a moment, just a moment, my eyes flashed violet

MinecraftUniverse POV

The sound of an axe wood hitting ricocheted around the valley. This was the third expedition in a month Sky had Jerome, Mitch, Husky and me on to try to find Deadlox. He and Ssundee were back at the budder mansion in case he came back. I felt ready to give up. Deadlox had been gone for nearly six months and in all that time, we could never find him. I sighed and crafted a new iron axe for Jerome. Once I had finished it, I trudged through the rain to where he stood chopping wood. I gave him the new axe and he nodded his thanks. This was day four of the search and still no sign of our friend anywhere. I sat on a rock and ate an apple and some bread, hoping that we could find him soon; or else team crafted could fall apart.

Skydoesminecraft POV

I walked the majestic butter halls of the team crafted budder mansion. My footsteps echoed back to me in the empty place. I stopped outside a door with a pair of headphones painted onto it. The door creaked open. This was the room of one of my greatest friends. And now he was gone. The window was cracked and blood smeared on the walls. No one knew what had gotten into Deadlox, but nearly six months ago he had just left. Taking almost nothing with him, not even his headphones. They sat on his bed, dusted, gleaming, and rejected. I walked out of the room and began to walk back down the hallway. Even the budder had lost its usual shine. It just wasn't as majestic without Deadlox.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Deadlox POV

I was sitting on a cliff. The sun to my back and a breeze blew my hair back from my face. My back tingled and I stood. Closing my eyes, I fell forward off the cliff. Only moments before I hit the ground, a purple puff and I was now far above the cliff which I had jumped off. The back of my shirt ripped open as ginormous, velvety, purple wings unfurled from my back. They caught the wind like two giant sails and I shot up into the sky. I dove through the clouds, relishing in the only joy that I could get since leaving Team Crafted. As I flew, I felt a pull in my chest. It got stronger and stronger the closer I got to my hut until it felt like something was trying to rip open my chest. I landed, banging my leg and clutching my chest gasping, sweat dripping from my brow. I folded my wings back into my back. I tore open the front of my shirt and gazed at a large burn shaped like in ender dragon. For a moment it glowed purple and seemed to flap its wings before it subdued to a dull throbbing. I limped back to the hut, and under the front steps, I took a key out from my pocket and unlocked a small trap door covered by a thin layer of dirt and grass. I reached down into the hole and pulled out a small chest. I used the same key to unlock the chest and I pulled out my demon. A gold necklace with a pulsing purple gem on it. The center of the gem swirled green. I wanted so bad to smash it, break it into a million shards and throw them into the ocean for the squids to cut themselves on.

But I knew if I did, I would lose the last of my humanity.

MinecraftUniverse POV

"Creeper!" shouted Mitch. I grabbed my diamond sword and rushed out of my tent, Husky following close behind with a flint and steel and a block of TNT. Mitch was there shooting arrows at the approaching mob. Jerome burst out of the tent next to us swinging Betty. "Just one creeper Mitch ol buddy?" he asked with a slight smile. Mitch stayed serious as he killed the mob, "There's not just one creeper my bacca friend." he said. And as he did nine more creepers emerged into the torchlight. I cursed silently under my breath and yelled as I charged forward into the mass of mobs. I killed two immediately with my sword and Jerome killed another with Betty. Mitch shot one down with his arrows and Husky lured another four into a TNT trap. Then I heard a hissing behind me and an explosion of heat hit me on my right side. I heard my friends shouting but everything was muffled and a there was a horrible ringing in my ears before I blacked out.

Skydoesminecraft POV

I jabbed at the squid again and again. It had found its way into our garden pond and I had found it. Even after it had shuddered and died, I continued to stab at it channeling all my anger, sadness, and frustration from the last six months into my blows. I jabbed and swung until there was not only ink and water on my face, but tears as well. I dropped to my knees, gently sobbing until the sun went down and the mobs came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deadlox POV

_The necklace was calling to me in my dreams, whispering lies in my ears and showing me fantasies that could never come true. A light shone in the darkness, my redemption. I reached for it, but I jerked my hand back at the last moment, this thing wasn't my redemption, it was the death of all that is me. But it was so beautiful. _I woke up crying. I jumped out of bed and rushed out the door. I ran and ran into the night, evading mobs and parkouring cliff faces. I ran farther and farther away from my cottage, from the frail life I had built for myself, from the necklace. I collapsed at the mouth of the cave at about dawn. A zombie passed by, burning in the harsh sunlight. The smell of charred flesh drifted into the cave and I crawled to fresh air. Then I saw it, another zombie. It stood in the sun not burning, nor moving. Its eyes were violet. I gasped as I saw what was around its neck, my necklace. A tug at my chest pulled me toward the zombie. I tried to resist, but I was too tired. I took the necklace off the zombie; it made no move to stop me and burned like all the others as the cold metal left its greened skin. My hands were shaky as I grasped it. I knew what would happen if I put it on, but I couldn't help it. I put it on and the last of my sanity slipped away until there was no more Deadlox. There was only, Enderlox!

MinecraftUniverse POV

I woke up on the back of a donkey. Mitch held its reins and guided it along the gravel trail that would eventually led to the budder mansion. I lifted my head slightly and felt a searing pain along my back. I gasped as spots danced across my eyes. "Are you okay Jason?" asked Jerome who was walking along side of me. "No." I responded through gritted teeth. Mitch, noticing my discomfort, slowed the donkey down until we had stopped completely. Both Mitch and Jerome helped me down from the saddle and assisted me over to a log while Husky tied the ass to a tree near a grassy area. I was handed a water skin and I gratefully drank the clear, cool liquid. The sun was momentarily blocked out as something flew under it. I opened my eyes just in time to see a strange figure land in the shadow of a cliff opposite to the road. From what I could tell, it had wings, and big ones at that. "Who's there?" shouted Husky, pulling out his iron sword. Mitch and Jerome pulled out the Betty twins and I reached for my sword. The shadowed figure shook as it made a growling noise. It was laughing at us! "I'll not ask you again!" warned Husky. The creature laughed harder and said in a rough, slithering voice, "You know not who you challenge." It moved through the shadows until it emerged into the light. All four of us gasped collectively. It was Deadlox! "Deadlox, is that you?" I asked, "What happened to you?" The Deadlox like creature in front of us had huge purple wings and a long black tail with purple spikes. Blotches of purple were scattered across his skin and his cloths were torn and bloodied. There was a purple and green necklace around his neck and his eyes were the same violet as the crystal. "I am not Deadlox!" the thing hissed, "Now, there is only Enderlox!" and it took off, roaring to the sky.

Skydoesminecraft POV

A large crash echoed through the halls and bounced off the ceilings. Ssundee looked at me and I looked at him, we jumped up from our game of poker and dashed through the halls toward the second floor from where the crash emanated. Another crash we stopped outside the room where the noises were coming from. We looked at each other with worry and confusion, it was Deadlox's room. We threw open the door and saw a horrible creature crouching in the broken window frame clutching Deadlox's headphones. "Mine I think." It hissed. I lunged forward but the thing jumped out the window, unfurled its large wings and soared off into the night.

"Deadlox?" I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enderlox POV

_We scrolled through the playlist on the small screen attached to the headphones, looking for a song to satisfy our hunger. We came upon one called _Murder_. We smiled and pressed the _play _button. Chellos, wailed in symphony and electric guitars and drums joined in the chorus. We smiled, our teeth glistening white in the moonlight. We dove off the cliff we were perched on and silently glided toward a fat cow. We hit spot on and tore savagely at it, warm blood gushing through our fingers. We shredded and ripped, until blood dripped down our chin and our teeth were stained red. We roared into the night and even the Ghists in their hellish world cowered in fear. For I was Enderlox, conqueror of all._

Deadlox POV

I had to break free, break free of the chains that held me back, break free before anyone was hurt. I knew what I had to do.

MinecraftUniverse POV

The doors to the budder mansion swung open as we knocked. Mitch and Jerome were dragging me between them, each with one of my arms slung over their shoulder. Husky carried what was left of our packs. Ssundee and Sky rushed into the high ceilinged room, each asking questions, "Sky," I said weakly, "Jason." He said in return. "I saw Deadlox." We said at the same time. I got out a weak laugh, "So you saw him too huh?" "Yep," he answered. "What the crap happened to you guys?" asked Ssundee. "Deadlox called himself Enderlox and he stopped us on the road. Jason had already been hurt by a creeper blast so Enderlox went for him. He grabbed Jason and tossed him high into the air before catching him. He did this almost a dozen times before dropping him back on the ground and then he set fire to most of our luggage and killed our ass." said Husky. Despite the dark mood, all of us got a good laugh from the joke. After trading stories of Enderlox, Sky, Husky and Ssundee carried me to my room and laid me on my bed and I fell into a deep, long sleep.

Skydoesminecraft POV

When Jason was finally asleep, I went back to my room. It was right across the hall from Deadlox's and next to his. Just as I had begun to reinforce my budder sword with enchantments, I heard a muffled _wump _from across the hallway. I jumped up and rushed to the door. I barreled through and rushed to Deadlox's door. "Guys!" I shouted, "Enderlox is back!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Enderlox POV

_We gritted our teeth. The Deadlox was trying to fight back. We attempted to beat him down, but his determination was strong and he gained control. He flew back to the budder mansion and into his room. We could feel his emotions, crashing down on us like a waterfall. He sifted through the wreckage; we tried to wince as splinters penetrated our fingers, but could not. He was in control. Then, he found what he was looking for, our destruction. We could not screech as he placed it on his torn bed and hit the wall with his fist. The door swung open and the "Sky" rushed in. "Guys!" he shouted, "The Enderlox is back!" Seeing his friend filled the Deadlox with so many concerns and emotions that we could take hold again. We hissed loudly. And tried to move forward, but the Deadlox held us back and with one final effort, he flew out the window and grabbed a shard of glass with which he cut our wings so we couldn't go back. He was so tired, that he didn't resist when we took hold. We needed a failsafe, in case this should happen again. We spied a family of two traveling below us, a mother and a girl, possibly only six, with bright silver hair. We smiled, it was perfect. Deadlox knew what we were about to do and tried to resist, but he was too weak. We dove and the sound of screams filled the night. _

Deadlox POV

I had done it. I had found the journal that could help get rid of Enderlox forever. I sighed in relief. But, just as I had given up control, a devious plan formed in Enderlox's mind and he dove toward a family of two, a mother and a little girl. I knew what was going to happen and I tried with all my remaining strength to stop it. _"No!"_ I mentally shouted, but it was too late. And their screams echoed in my ears, as his idea was carried out.

MinecraftUniverse POV

The first I heard was troubled voices. I opened my eyes a crack and saw Sky, Husky, and Ssundee sitting near my bed. I stiffly sat up, "Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked. "Enderlox came into Deadlox's room and put this on the bed." Ssundee said, holding up a tattered brown book. "That's Deadlox's journal." I said in confusion. "Yeah, and we flipped through it and found information about the necklace he was wearing." said Sky. "Apparently, it holds the spirit of an ender dragon king so powerful and evil, that his own subjects trapped him in an ender crystal and threw it into the void so he would never again rise to power. But it got into the ocean through a portal and washed up on the shore. Apparently, Deadlox found it and put it on. Then, according to legend, the dragon king would have begun to take over his mind the second he made contact with Deadlox." I nodded, that must've been why he had left, to avoid hurting any of us. "Okay, so then how do we get rid of the dragon and bring back Deadlox?" I asked. "Well, it's going to be hard," said Husky, "But, Deadlox was in control while he was finding the journal, so, if we can help him to get back into control and force the dragon back into the gem, we can break the gem without fear of losing our buddy." "Why can't we just break it now?" I queried. "Because right now, Deadlox's soul is in the gem." He responded bluntly "Oh"

Skydoesminecraft POV

After leaving Jason, I walked to our library and began to look at all of our books concerning endermen. I was just finishing a book called "_Legends of the End"_, when a shadow detached itself from the wall. I jumped as someone tapped my shoulder. A laugh came from behind me that I instantly recognized. "Hey Sky!" said Bodil between laughs. "Hello Bodil, hello Seto." I responded. Seto emerged from behind me with an audible sigh. "Hey Sky." He said. "We heard you had a dragon problem." Bodil stated. "We were in the area so we thought we might help." finished Seto. "Well then start cracking books or we'll be here all nighht."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Enderlox POV

_The portal flashed brightly before closing. The failsafe was in place. We wiped blood off our hands and took flight. It was so wonderful to have a body again. We soared high above the darkened clouds until we were so close to the large, beautiful moon. The stars twinkled and we floated above the earth, content. If we were to die, the failsafe would be activated and our own beautiful star would rise to rule this endless world. And never again would my race grovel, having to scavenge for food or steal blocks to keep our small island sanctuary from crumbling. We would come to power and rule the world. And it all would begin with our Enderstar. _

Deadlox POV

It was done. The failsafe was in place. I cursed, I had to do something. But what could I do? I was too weak to gain control again. But there was one thing I could do. I could stall the Enderlox. I slowly crawled to the right wing, being careful not to betray my plan. Gently, oh so gently, I squeezed a muscle and the Enderlox dropped several feet. I smiled. I would cause the Enderlox pain and discomfort, even if it meant having to suffer the same pain as him. I moved to the stomach and throat muscles and pushed the food up. Enderlox lurched and wretched. I continued to cause several small problems before I was too tired to continue. But from all the joy I got from hurting Enderlox, I couldn't take my mind off the failsafe plan and the innocent girl who had been cursed. And I swore that if I ever escaped, I would help her in any way I could.

MinecraftUniverse POV

I was out of bed. Since Seto had arrived, he had cooked up several potions of healing and had given one to me. I was up and running again before an hour had passed. And now, I was in the mines with Mitch and Jerome, looking for iron, budder, diamond, anything that could be of use in the upcoming battle. Sky and Seto were at the library looking for anything in those dusty old books. Ssundee, Husky, and Bodil were in the forge reinforcing armor and weapons. "Over here guys!" I heard Jerome shout. I walked over to where he was. "Six diamond, and I don't have the iron pick. So if you will MU?" he took a step back from the gleaming ores. I swung the pick and picked up the shards. A moaning noise emanated from nearby. "We should go." said Mitch worriedly, "It's getting to be night." Back at the budder mansion, we deposited the ores and ate some food. After our repast and some sleep, Jerome and Mitch headed to the library while I went to the smiths' room and helped began to help Husky make a diamond sword. And I worked until my arms were coated with sweat and gleamed in the torch light.

Skydoesminecraft POV

I slammed my book shut in frustration. Seto looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong Sky?" he asked with concern. I banged my fist on a nearby table. "Wrong!" I exclaimed. "Wrong! Well for starters, my best friend is being controlled by an ancient, evil dragon king and will destroy us all if given the chance and I'm stuck in this library flipping through books for tips that could help us kill him!" I took a deep breath, "But other than that, I'm perfectly fine." Mitch and Jerome walked over to see what the yelling was about. After everything had been calmed down, we went back to the books. Before long, my back started to ache and my eyes blurred. And before I knew it, I was asleep and in a nightmare.

_I was in the End with Enderlox circling above me. He dove and I swung my sword. He dodged and turned around for another try. This time, Enderlox was landed and I jabbed at his arm. My blade sank into his flesh easily as a knife through budder. His face that was filled with furry was soon filled with sorrow and regret. "Sky," he said in a weak voice, "Don't do this. I have a promise to keep." And he looked at a lone black tower jutting up from the landscape. A small white figure sat atop it. I looked back at Deadlox, but he wasn't there. I heard a yell and saw him diving toward me from above. And for a moment, his eyes flashed green again and from his mouth came a voice like a little girl. "Help." She and Deadlox said in unison. _

"Sky, wake up." said a muffled voice, "C'mon Sky. Sky!" the voice shouted. I slowly opened my eyes. Jason was standing above me in full iron armor. "It's time." He said, and tossed me my sword._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

_Enderlox POV_

_There was no breeze. The air was still and the only sound was of the waves in the ocean. We had always wondered what water felt like, and with this new physical form, we could feel it rushing over our feet without burning us. It was cold and felt smooth and we wondered. Full of curiosity, we took off, our wings spraying sand and water everywhere. We glided low over the surface of the ocean, the sense of flying giving us a joy like no other, and despite all that we had done to him, the Deadlox enjoyed the feeling of flying as much as we did. Taking knowledge from him, we took a deep breath, folded our wings, and dove into the churning, foaming surf. It was different. The water was clear and rushed past us as we pumped our tail and swam deeper and deeper. What did it taste like? We wondered. We opened our mouth a crack and sucked some in. It tasted horrible! Our face grew contorted as we shot toward the surface. We burst out and the glare of the sun hit us full force. A strange emotion came from the Deadlox as we spit the foul liquid out. He was laughing at us! We burst from the ocean and glided towards the shore, then, another strange feeling came from our wings. It was a burning feeling, only with a strong and painful tingling. It grew stronger and louder until our wings screamed with pain. We landed on the sand and collapsed. "What," we asked the Deadlox "was that!" "It's called salt and it's what's stinging your wings." He responded with amusement. Great anger boiled up in us as we thought of how he had been pulling our muscles and waking us up and tearing our wings whenever we weren't looking. He retreated to where we could not reach him and threw barriers around himself as he felt our anger. Then, a jangling noise came from behind us. _

_They were here. We turned and smiled, "Welcome." We said. Our smile was ferocious._

Deadlox POV

Team crafted was here. I could feel their presence through Enderlox. Something sighed inside of me and I relaxed. If I were to die, then I would die and the world would be safe from Enderlox, if I lived and Enderlox died, and then I would be happy, or Enderlox could win and the world would be doomed. Whatever was to happen next was fate's choice.

MinecraftUniverse POV

Enderlox wanted us to find him. A trail of cow and sheep bones proved this as we walked. The trail went on for miles and miles until I started to wonder, how many cows and sheep has this dude eaten? Sky asked that same question and leave it Seto to answer. "Well, we've passed 10 sheep skulls and 3 cows' skulls so I'd say that he's eaten 10 sheep and 3 cows." He said. "Smarty pants." I heard Bodil giggle under his breath. I giggled to and Bodil laughed louder and so did I until we were all laughing despite ourselves. Soon, we arrived at the end of the trail, the beach. We came just in time to see Enderlox fall to the ground grabbing at his wings that had large, bleeding holes in them. He was hissing in furry and by the looks of it, had just come out of the ocean. He growled something that sounded like, "May salt penetrate all your wounds whelp." until he spotted us. I grinned, Deadlox must have been the one to cut his wings. Enderlox straightened and looked at us. He grinned widely witch scared the living hell out of me and said, "Welcome."

Skydoesminecraft POV

His voice sounded like something scraping over metal as he barred his teeth in a grin and welcomed us. My heart fluttered faster and I shuffled my feet. TrueMU surprised me by saying, "Surrender and get out of friends body, or else." His voice shook slightly as he began to shiver in the slightest bit. Then I realized that most of our group was shaking, even myself. Seto was the only one who took advantage of this pause and threw a potion of poison at Enderlox. He screeched in agony and I took the opportunity to run forward with my sword drawn.

The battle for Deadlox's soul had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Skydoesminecraft POV

I raced forward with my sword drawn. I heard the others shout and charge as well. Then something totally unexpected happened. The ocean behind Enderlox exploded in a spray of water and sand and the most hideous creatures crawled from the watery depths. They were squids, and yet they were endermen. They had the bodies of squids with extra long appendages that they crawled, dragged, and walked on. Their eyes were purple and derpy. With a hissing, gurgling, popping noise, they lurched forward. One of them grabbed at my ankle and I cut its disgusting tentacle off and shoved my sword through its eye. The others started to yell as they encountered the creatures too. Enderlox drifted a few yards out onto the water and began to laugh maniacally. More endersquids dragged themselves from the ocean and to their doom. I heard Bajan shout in distress. I turned to see him keeping hoards of the squids from reaching a fallen Jerome. I hacked my way through and saw Ssundee doing likewise. I charged forward and cut away a squid that was trying to choke Jerome. "How did he fall?" I asked. "One of the squids shot a blackish purple stuff at him, it made him fur steam and when I touched it, it burned." Bajan responded. I cursed and cut another squid down. Ssundee reached us and the others made their way to us as well, Husky trying to shake off a squid that had latched itself onto his leg while doing so. We all circled Jerome as the squids surged at us, Enderlox laughing all the while. For what seemed like hours, we killed the squids until we were surrounded by a low wall of corpses. As the onslaughts slowly ceased, we adjusted the bodies to better defend ourselves with. Seto and TrueMU stood watch while myself, Bajan, and Ssundee took a look at Jerome. His fur was singed at the edges and where it was thinner, completely burned away until pale skin showed. "Do we have anything that could help?" I asked. It was then that Husky came up to me. "Here, use this." He said and held up a water bottle. I grinned. Leave it to the fish to always have some form of liquid with him. I accepted the bottle and poured the cool, clear water over the more serious burns. When the bottle was nearly empty, I handed it to Bajan and he poured it over Jerome's face. Jerome coughed and sat upright. "Really Mitch?" he asked with a slight frown. We all started laughing and the dark mood was lifted in the slightest bit. Our merriment was short lives when Seto shouted, "Enderlox incoming from the ocean!" we all scrambled to our feet and grabbed at our weapons. He was looking pretty pissed as he neared our makeshift fort. He stopped only yards from the edge of the shore. "So," his voice boomed across the water and echoed in our ears. "you defeated my army. Well then, I challenge you, SkythekidRS to a one on one fight, to the death." He hissed the word death and flashed a truly terrifying smile. "I accept." I squeaked. My voice surprised me and I tried again. "I accept." I said again, my voice stronger and more confident. Immediately, the others, except Seto began to shout in protest, saying I couldn't and I shouldn't. "Quiet!" roared Enderlox, making us all jump. "He has made his decision and there is no going back now!" he boomed. Then, almost as if a gust of wind had come through, all the bodies were swept aside leaving a large open space. The remaining endersquids gathered on the right of this circle and my friends were pushed to the left by an invisible wind. I gulped. Seto stepped onto a piece of driftwood, "the rules of this competition are, no interference from the sides!" he looked at our friends. "Sky, is allowed his budder sword and Enderlox is allowed only his claws, tail, wings, and teeth! The competition ends when one side surrenders or dies. The winner gets domination over Deadlox's body! Do you SkythekidRS accept these rules?" I nodded, feeling slightly queasy. "Do you Enderlox accept these rules?" Seto asked. Enderlox hissed in response. "Then begin!" shouted Seto and jumped down from his stand and rushed to join the others. I licked my dry lips tasting blood and salt. Enderlox slowly began to inch around to my left side. I hefted my sword and held it at the ready. It felt heavier than usual. I watched Enderlox turning to face him as he shifted slowly around me. The sand beneath my boots was slick with blood and the tide was beginning to rush in. my foot hit a broken seashell and I shifted slightly. Enderlox lunged with his claws outstretched. I held up my sword and his claws hit on it. But he swung his other arm back and hit me square in the stomach. The air was knocked out of me and I stumbled back. He also retreated back a little ways and watched me with haughty, violet eyes. I looked down expecting to see blood, but instead, I only say a dent and a few scratches on my armor. That's right! I have armor on! I grinned, now knowing that I was at least partially safe from those claws and teeth. I felt more confident so I lunged forward. Enderlox nimbly stepped to the side and swiped at my legs with his tail. I brought down my sword on it. A direct hit as it sliced cleanly into his tail. He roared in fury and pain and rushed at me. He swiped his claws and scratched my face in several places. I jabbed at him. And in this way, we parried and delivered blows to each other for nearly an hour. Then, Enderlox retreated a few yards and began to growl. I was confused; I hadn't done anything else but give him a couple of scratches. He growled louder, whispering things under his breath until…his wing snapped. He roared as his right wing popped snapped and began to bend at funny angles. Then something else that I also didn't expect happened. His eyes flashed green again and this time, Deadlox spoke. "Sky," he said weakly, "I have him. Now quick! Do what you have to do!" he doubled over and lay shivering in the sand. I rushed to his side and so did the others. That's when I noticed his headphones, the lights on the sides of then were flashing between green and violet. So were his eyes. I put a hand on my friends shoulder and thought about my best moment with him. _I was walking in the woods when a dirty boy a few years younger than me rushed across the trail. I hunkered down in the brush as three more boys emerged out of the woods behind him. They began to laugh and kick him. Hot fury bubbled up inside me and I stormed forward. After chasing them off, I brought the dirty kid to the budder mansion and cleaned him up. He later told me that his name was Ty or Deadlox. He didn't have a family so I took him in as a member of Team Crafted._ Deadlox slowly stopped shaking as the others put their hands on him and did the same. The lights on the headphones began to throb a steady green and his eyes stopped flickering. He smiled up at us and the dragon like features on him slowly shrank until they were nonexistent. As soon as that had happened, I ripped the necklace off him and banged my sword against it. It didn't break as Deadlox got shakily to feet. With his face a grim mask of determination, he walked over to me and put his hand over mine. I got the message that shone in his eyes and together, we raised our interlocked arms and threw the gem onto the sand. It shattered like it was made of glass. Dark purple particles, much like an Enderman's particles scattered as a cool wind blew in from the west, except, oddly enough, a small clump of them dashed around before darting across the ocean. Deadlox watched it with a frown. Then he smiled and looked at me. "So," he said, "What's for dinner? I'm starving." We all laughed and began to kill the remaining endersquids, laughing all the while.

We had won! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Deadlox POV

I walked through the garden. We had gotten home yesterday at sunset and had partied for most of the night. Bodil had left at about three but Seto had decided to stay and help us with construction of the Sky Army, a plan that we were going to execute months ago. We had already begun to build the frames of the houses were the trainees would stay and we also had begun to expand the budder mansion. _You made a promise_, whispered a weak voice. I sat against a tree._ I know!_ I responded with annoyance. _You promised_. The voice whispered again. I sighed. Getting up, I walked back to the budder mansion. I had made a promise and I would have to keep it.

I would keep it by going to the End.

**Want to find out what happens next? Keep an eye out for the sequel, "the Way Home". The first chapter coming out on July 4****th****. **


End file.
